


Make Me Taller!

by ladybug500



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug500/pseuds/ladybug500
Summary: Boyd notices his best friend Huey is growing without him and wishes to keep up! He turns to Gyro for help.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, Huey Duck & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Make Me Taller!

**Author's Note:**

> You may consider this Boyd/Huey if you interpret it as such. 
> 
> This is the first time I've posted something here! I may not be doing this right. I genuinely hope you enjoy!

Boyd walks quietly through the lab door, as to not disturb the scientist. Doctor Gearloose does seem to be working on something in the middle of the room and is very focused on it, not noticing the boy enter and continuing to mumble to himself. Boyd walks forward a little. He waits for Gyro to notice his presence, but the scientist still doesn't give his attention.

After patiently waiting a while, Boyd speaks quietly, but clear, "Doctor Gearloose?" The boy asks.

The scientist jumps with a slight squeal, straightening out and facing Boyd.

"Ah, Boyd, what is it?" He wonders, wanting to quickly get back to work, but not about to ignore what his son has to say. (Most people would be quickly dismissed.) 

"I was wondering if I could get an upgrade." He replies a bit nervous, not having asked much of his father before.

Gyro hums in response, walking up and giving him a quick visual scan. "Well, you look perfectly functional. Are you having any issues or malfunctions?" He asks, resting a finger on his chin.

"No, it's nothing like that," Boyd responds,

"Are you hoping for additional functions? You already have plenty of abilities."

"Can you make me taller?"

Gyro looks at him surprised. "But you can extend your legs." He says confused. 

Boyd shakes his head. "I want my whole body to be taller." He explains raising his hands above his head to show the scientist what he means.

"Oh, I see. That probably won't be too difficult. How much are you hoping for?" Gyro asks,

Boyd smiles pleasingly. "Just a few inches!" 

"Alright, give me a moment while I wrap up what I was working on previously." 

As Gyro walks back to his desk the lab door opens much louder than when Boyd came in, causing Gyro to turn around. The red-hatted duck enters the room without a moment to spare.

"Doctor Gearloose, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Fenton? He promised to help me with my astronomy badge, but I can't find him anywhere." Huey says, jumbling on his words a bit. He almost immediately locks eyes with Boyd and runs up to him. "Oh hey!" He says delighted to see his best friend. 

Boyd smiles when he comes up to him, but his expression fades when he's close. He's looking up slightly at his friend who is a few inches taller. 

Gyro almost sends Huey away in annoyance but holds his tongue when he sees the expression change on Boyd's face. 

After a moment of the gears turning in Gyro's brain, the situation clicks. He turns around to face the mess on the counter and starts clearing a new space for another of the many projects already there.

"He's being Gizmoduck somewhere around town. I don't know where. He should be back eventually." Gyro says with an irritated tone. He pauses for a moment before asking, "How tall are you?"

"Four foot ten inches. Why?" 

"I'm just curious. You may wait for that incompetent if you really wish to."

"Really? Okay!" Huey says, excited to get the chance to examine all of the doctor's things. 

"Don't touch anything!" Gyro states sternly, 

"Yes sir!" Huey replies with his back straight.

"And go wait like… all the way over there!" Gyro says waving his hand to the opposite side of the room. Huey scurries over to another part of the room. 

The scientist invites Boyd to sit on a chair near the space he cleared. He kneels so their faces are about half a foot away. 

"I'll make you taller this time around, but I have a feeling I'm going to have to do this on an annual basis. Which wouldn't be a problem except…." Gyro pauses,

"Except what?" Boyd asks tilting his head innocently.

Gyro shakes his head mostly dismissing his own thoughts. He thinks for a very long time with a finger on his chin. 

Boyd's best friend will just keep growing. His metal body would stay the same while the red Nephew and Boyd's other friends grow. Gyro should have realized this dilemma sooner. He will certainly update Boyd anytime he comes to him for it to create an illusion of growth, but Gyro won't always be around.

He could program something to make Boyd grow like a regular child, but that would be complex and extremely difficult. Gyro wracks his brain for a start to something like that. The scientist is now very deep in thought about creating something of the sort so Boyd can grow up the same as his friends. 

"Doctor Gearloose?" Boyd asks after a long silence.

"I'll do these adjustments as long as you need me to." Gyro replies and Boyd smiles, causing the scientist's lips to curve up as well. 

Another project to add to his long list.


End file.
